epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lman2121/My Thoughts On Season 4
Alright, Season 4 has come to a close. It was amazing! I'll go through each battle and give my thoughts, I guess... Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters: Awesome way to start the season off with a bang! Favorite Ghostbusters Lyric: If you or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call; We're ready to defeat you! Favorite Mythbusters Lyric: Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process Who Won?: Mythbusters. Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde: Epic continuation of the season! Favorite Bonnie & Clyde Lyric: Bonnie: And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Clyde: Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes to your clothes, bro? Favortie Romeo & Juliet Lyric: Romeo: En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wrench! The only insult you hav thrust upon me is thine stench! Juliet: And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken, You'll get an ass rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison! Who Won?: Bonnie & Clyde. Zeus vs Thor: The Lego thing was pretty awesome! This was a solid third battle! Favorite Zeus Lyric: I'm on point like Poseidon's trident! Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! Favorite Thor Lyric: Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out, but keep your Asgard up; I Ragnarök the house! Who Won?: Zeus. Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter: This is a creepy one. I really like this one though. Favorite Jack the Ripper Lyric: Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught, So who's the superior serial killer, Doctor Lecter? Favorite Hannibal Lecter Lyric: And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver! Rhymes finer than the Chianti I would pair with your liver! Who Won?: Hannibal Lecter. Oprah vs Ellen: Battle of the TV hosts. This one's pretty underrated but I actually quite like it. Favorite Ellen Lyric: From ABC to LGBT; To NBC and now it's all me! I'm the best emcee and the biggest star, And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! Favorite Oprah Lyric: You played a fish with brain damage. I'm a nominated actress! Name's synonymous with power: spell it forwards or backwards! Who Won?: Ellen Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock: Mid-season finale! This is my favorite battle of the season! Directors all come together in one gigantic royale! Favorite Spielberg Lyric: I'm always so on top of my game! I get the Vertigo! My jet's in The Terminal, waiting for me to Murder ya! Favorite Hitchcock Lyric: C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! Favorite Tarantino Lyric: Cut! Gimme a Tylenol. Stop rhyming, y'all! Alfred, you got no style, dog. I'm the king of dialogue! Favorite Kubrick Lyric: Everything I do is visionary. Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. Favorite Bay Lyric: I swoop low with the telephoto; no Bruckheimer, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about mother fucking money! Who Won?: Quentin Tarantino Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Season 4.5 begins! Rhett & Link return as Lewis & Clark for this epic premiere! Favorite Lewis & Clark Lyric: And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! Favorite Bill & Ted Lyric: We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! Who Won?: Lewis & Clark David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: The underrated battle of 4.5. I have no problem with it! One of my favorites of the season! Favorite Houdini Lyric: Your biggest endowment's your bank account balances, baby! So abracadabra, you billowy bitch! Man, you look like a pirate on the Las Vegas strip! Favortie Copperfield Lyric: My grand illusions make your parlor tricks irrelevant. The foot of Lady Liberty is stomping on your elephant. Who Won?: David Copperfield Terminator vs Robocop: Third battle of 4.5. An epic battle between to movie main characters! Favorite RoboCop Lyric: I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow To beat 'roided-out C-3PO! Favorite Terminator Lyric: Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, It's time for your next shit verse, and then…I'll be back! Who Won?: RoboCop Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers: The big Philosophers royale! Favorite Socrates Lyric: Now that we've covered the two Yin and Yang twins, I can move on to Jackie Chan! Sun Tzu, I'll be picking apart your Wu with my method, man! Favortie Nietzsche Lyric: 'Cause I'm N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E, And I'll end any mother fucker like my name in a spelling bee! Favortie Voltaire Lyric: Let me be frank: don't start beef with the Frank, Who hangs with B. Franks giving ladies beef franks! Favorite Lao Tzu Lyric: Oh, you don't wanna stand in the path of Lao Tzu today. I'll make you move bitch, Get out The Way! Favorite Sun Tzu Lyric: Bitch, I wrote The Art of War so you better get your guns out! These white boys getting burned 'cause guess what? Now, the Sun's out! Favorite Confucius Lyric: Yo, where in the tradition of rap battles is it written That two dudes on the same team should squabble like some clucking chickens? Who Won?: Eastern Philosopehers/Confucius Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar: The Pre-Season finale! Bringing back DeStorm! It's like Mr. T vs Mr. Rodgers all over again! Favorite Zulu Lyric: But when I go hand-to-hand with you, I go hammer! Knock off his dome, wrap it up in his own banner! Favorite Caesar Lyric: Let your reserves come at me. My ballista's cocked and ready! When I take aim, I always keep my whole crew steady! Who Won?: Julius Caesar Jim Henson vs Stan Lee: The big season finale! Not what I expected but I love it! Favortie Henson Lyric: And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. Favorite Lee Lyric: Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your mupper Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! Favorite Disney Lyric: Clearly, there's nobody near me! I'm owning this battle! In fact, I own this whole series! Who Won?: Jim Henson So, that was Season 4. Tell me what your opinions are in the comments! Thanks for reading and see you in Season 5! Category:Blog posts